Ecology of Ardadain
Weather and Climate The weather in Ardadain can be described as temperate. In the autumn and winter, rain is common, often accompanied by strong winds. Rain, although regular, is never heavy, and floods are rare. In the northern mountainous regions snow falls quite heavily in the winter, and the mountain passes are often blocked during this time. Spring and Summer can be quite hot, with warm winds blowing from Mizania and the Utter South, and from across the sea. The heat is never to intense, however, and the weather is seldom uncomfortable. Overall, the weather is perfect for farming and the cultivation of crops, with rain and sun in equal measure. The Ardanians are unsuited for extremes of temperature, and both intense heat and intense cold are alien to them. The exceptions to this are the mountain folk, who live on the beaks or in the valleys of the mountains, as sub-zero temperatures are common in winter, and the southern Hugans; Hugesan can be quite hot in the summer, with desert winds warming the plains. Calendar MONTHS /TEMP (RAINFALL) 1. Frery (winter) 0-10 degrees (Snowy) 2. Solmath (winter) 0-15 degrees (Snowy) 3. Rethe (winter) 5-20 degrees (Rainy) 4. Chithing (spring) 15-30 degrees (Rainy) 5. Thrimidge(spring) 15-35 degrees (Mod.Rain) 6. Lithe (spring) 25-45 degrees (Mod.Rain) 7. Mede (summer) 25-55 degrees (Mod.Rain) 8. Wedmath(summer) 35-70 degrees (Normal) 9. Halimath(summer) 35-75 degrees (Mod.Rain) 10. Wintring(autumn) 25-55 degrees (Mod.Rain) 11. Blooting(autumn) 20-45 degrees (Rainy) 12. Yulemath(autumn)15-35 degrees (Rainy) Days of the Week 1. Moonday 2. Treesday 3. Heavensday 4. Swansday 5. Toltonday 6. Starsday 7. Sunday Fauna A wide variety of animals and creatures make their home in Ardadain, too many to detail.The plains and lowlands are occupied by various rodents, snakes and herd animals, with grass-snakes, rabbits, voles, aurochs and deer being the most common. Badgers, gophers and rats arealso found, as are wild-horses and oxen. The rivers are filled with many kinds of fresh-water fish, and wolves, bears and boars can be found in the forests and elsewhere, and constitute a danger to the Ardanians. Eagles, hawks, peregrines and owls are the most common birds of-prey, though there are many others, and swans are considered sacred creatures, and are often found around Angost . Wildcats of all descriptions roam the highlands, and often compete with the wolves for food. The Ardanians themselves are expert farmers, and keep sheep, cows, chickens, pigs, horses, and other common domestic animals.They are fond of dogs, which they use for hunting and protection, though very few will keep cats. Others have learned to farm other, more exotic creatures. Unnatural creatures and beings are oddly common for such a civilized country- the immense size of Ardadain, and its hostile borders, make it difficult to keep such creatures out. Demons, Ogres, Orcs and Goblins lurk in the deepest caverns, after arriving from Vancumar and Daenor. Giants are found in the Mountains of Nuledor , and Trolls are native to several of the areas. The presence of the shadow in Daenor has stirred the dead, and Undead can be found in the tombs of old Kings, and the sites of past battles. Races such as Vulfen, Troglodyes and Gratar make their home in small parts of the country, and make life difficult for the local farmers. Most dramatically, a few dragons live in the Enered Mountains , and Griffons and Hippogriffs are encouraged to stay by the King’s armies. Unicorns have been seen in the southern valleys of Nuledor . Flora All kinds of flora can be found in the wilds of Ardadain; the country encompasses several different ecosystems, including deciduous and coniferous forests, high hills, swamps, mountains, lush valleys and the near-desert of the south. The Ardanians are expert farmers, and grow whatever they need, including herbs normally not found in such regions. There are a few herbs, however, which are considered important and useful to the Ardanians, and a brief description of the most common is presented here: Winclamit- Winclamit is a fruit which grows on the Winash trees of Enedhaur . The fruit resembles an orange-pear, and is extremely sweet. When eaten, it heals 3-300 hits. It is rare in the wild, and the Linuir are protective of it. Naturally, the fruit costs a small fortune, and it is rather addictive. Yaren- The Yaren is a bushy plant found along the shores of Nen Arano. This plant’s pollen is highly sought after by cooks. It is used as a condiment and, although it is tasteless, it acutely enhances the taste and smell of the digester. This means that the meal will become a culinary delight, with intense taste and aroma. In practical terms, it adds +50 to olfactory-perception. Swuth- This plant is found in the swamps of Hugesan , with spider–like leaves stemming from a central bulb. The leaves are smoked in a pipe,and increase heart-rate and reactions. The southern farmers use it in the morning, as a get-me-up. In large doses, it acts as Haste spell for 3 rounds. Prolonged use can be dangerous. Gort- Gort is a flower found in Carredor Hollow , with bright pink bell-shaped petals. The leaves of this flower cause euphoria when eaten,and hallucinations if used to the extreme. It increases the ingester’s PR by 10 for 2 hours, but afterwards they will be at –50 for 1-10 hours. The leaves are sometimes smoked, with mild euphoric effects, and no increase to PR orpenalties. The people of Carredor Hollow keep beehives, where they encourage bees to make use of this plant. The resulting honey is used exclusively for mead (though is enjoyable spread on toast). Gort-Mead, as its known, is a strong intoxicant, with the added effects of euphoria and +5 to PR. Too much can be dangerous, but it is sold in many inns as the effect is a mixture of drunkenness and pleasure. The –50 penalty after is usually not noticed, as the drinker is often too drunk, or asleep. Drinkers of Gort-Mead are incredibly fun, with an increase in charm, drunkenness, a sense of intense happiness and pleasure, and mild hallucinations. It is often given to women as a devious ploy to seduce them, and rarely fails. This drink was banned for many years, yet the King has acquired an appreciation of it, and it is one of Ardadain’s most profitable exports. Category:Ardadain Category:Ecology Category:Fauna Category:Flora Category:Days Category:Weeks Category:Months Category:Weather